The Kyuubi and the Fairy Lady
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited to join Fairy Tail in the Fantasia activities which includes a competition among the guys of Fairy Tail for the title of the top man in Fairy Tail. And along with the bragging rights of being the best, the services of this year's Ms. Fairy Tail Evergreen are on the line. Naruto/Evergreen. Action/Romance/Humor. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the tenth installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series: _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the lone female of the Thunder God Tribe Evergreen.

And to make it even more special, I've decided to make this my second ever action/romance fanfic and the second since my highly successful crossover release _**The Kyuubi and the Sky Dragon**_.

Which means not only will you guys get to see Naruto bang some ass, you'll also get to see Naruto at his ass-kicking best. So without further ado, get ready ladies and gentlemen because _IT'S SHOWTIME_.

Summary: Naruto is invited to join Fairy Tail in the Fantasia activities which includes a competition among the guys of Fairy Tail for the title of the top man in Fairy Tail. And along with the bragging rights of being the best, the services of this year's Ms. Fairy Tail Evergreen are on the line.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Authors Notes: As always everyone in this story has their most recent look as of the most recent chapter in the manga of both series. Also Naruto is 18 and Evergreen is 22.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently hanging out in the Fairy Tail guild hall with the core members of Fairy Tail who were currently discussing the annual Fantasia activities. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War about two month ago, Naruto had been on vacation with Fairy Tail.<p>

And after everything he and his comrades had been through, everyone was trying to rest and recover from the war. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 had defeated the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya and Black Zetsu before sealing both of them into the moon.

Then in a shocking twist, Sasuke announced his intention to recreate the world through revolution using the Tailed Beasts and by killing the current five Kage. And that he would start by taking out the only person left that stood in his way, Naruto himself. Even though it destroyed Naruto to do it, Naruto resolved himself to protect the world at all costs, even if it meant killing Sasuke.

And after a fierce and explosive battle, Naruto managed to slay his former friend using his newly acuired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that he received from Shisui Uchiha (by means of Itachi) and from Madara Uchiha who in a last act of repentance, gave Naruto his Sharingan as a gift for defeating him and showing him the error of his evil ways.

After the war was over, Naruto was celebrated as a hero and for his heroism in the war, he was named to be the next Hokage of Konoha. Also Obito and Itachi were remembered as heroes as well and both men were given an honorable funeral by Konoha. Days afterwards, all shinobi were given a three month vacation and Naruto was invited to spend his down time with Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was also fresh off a big victory of their own as they had triumphed over the demonic Dark Guild Tartarus and the victorious mages were eager to meet Naruto and get up close and personal with the New Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto had immediately fit right in with Fairy Tail and he quickly felt right at home with the strongest guild in Fiore and everyone in Fairy Tail saw him as almost a brotherly figure and they had more or less adopted him into the Fairy Tail family.

"I can't believe everything you had to go through in the war Naruto, especially at the end of it where you had to take on your no good, backstabbing so-called friend." Natsu said.

"I'll say, with friends like that, you really don't need any enemies." Gray chimed in.

"Well in all honesty, it really hurt my heart to have to do that to Sasuke, I really didn't want to believe that I had lost a close friend and someone who was almost a brother to me, but after everything that happened during the war, I guess it just couldn't be helped."

"I guess you could say that my greatest fault is trusting people, since I'm basically the only guy who gives people chance after chance." Naruto sighed.

"Well I personally think that if Sasuke's parents would have done the things that a good parent should have done and that was to whip his ass, maybe that wouldn't have happened." Cana said.

"Maybe so, but it sounds like the two of you really had one hell of a fight." Erza said.

"That's an understatement, Sasuke and I beat the shit out of each other. You know there's an old saying you never hit anybody harder than your friends, well I don't know if I've ever hit anybody harder than I've hit Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Well I don't know who came up with that saying, but after seeing the way that Natsu and Gray fight, and the way Erza smacks around Natsu, I'd say that statement is about right." Mirajane said and everyone at their table laughed at the truth behind Mira's joke.

"But in all seriousness, I'm glad everything turned out alright in the end, and it looks like you're lifelong dream will finally become a reality." Lucy said, obviously referring to him becoming Hokage soon.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be more happy about it. It's something I've worked my whole life for and now, it's all about to pay off. And I'll say this, I know that somewhere my old man and his wife are smiling." Naruto said with a smile, referring to his mom and dad.

"I'm sure they are, but that's almost a month from now. For now it's good to have you here in Fairy Tail, especially since this is the time of year where we're gearing up for our yearly Fantasia Parade." Wendy said.

"Yes, especially with the big special event going on this year for the lead up to the Fantasia parade." Juvia said.

"What are you talking about Juvia, what special event?" Elfman asked.

"Oh, so I guess Laxus neglected to mention it to everyone." Lisanna grinned.

"Mention what?" asked Gajeel before he heard someone grinning behind him and everyone turned to see Laxus headed their way with a smirk on his face.

"Well I had a little idea for this year that I presented to my grandpa and he liked it so we decided to go along with it. You see everyone knows how the ladies have the yearly Ms. Fairy Tail competition every year to crown the queen of Fairy Tail."

"Well I said to grandpa: Why should they have all the fun? So I presented my own idea for a competition among the guys to Makarov." Laxus explained and the guys looked at Laxus with interest.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Gajeel said with a smirk of his own.

"Well remember when I had that little Fighting Festival years ago, well I decided to bring it back but with different rules. This time, all the guys will be scattered throughout the city to start the competition. Then it's a simple game of seek out your opposition and engage them in battle."

"Once you're defeated, you're eliminated from the competition. The competition continues until there are only two men left standing. They then make their way to Kardia Cathedral for the final battle. The last man standing earns the title of the top guy in Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

"And as an added bonus, it's not just the bragging rights of winning you'll have. But also on the line are the services of the Ms. Fairy Tail winner, and also 500,000 jewel being offered up by Master Makarov." Juvia added.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, but who is the Ms. Fairy Tail winner anyway." Naruto asked.

"Here she comes now." Lucy pointed out as she pointed out a woman headed their way. When Naruto laid eyes on her, needless to say, he was stunned.

The woman was absolutely gorgeous with her light brown hair and dark brown eyes and her voluptuous figure with large breasts and wide hips. She wore a green dress with violet rose patterns along with fishnet stockings and white heels. She completed her looks with a brown fur-lined coat.

"Lucy, who is that?" Naruto whispered to the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Oh, that's Evergreen. She's a part of Laxus's team, the Raijin (Thunder God) Tribe. She's also its lone female member.

"I see." Naruto said while at the same time thinking: _"She's so sexy"_.

"So let me get this straight, the winner of this competition get 500,000 jewel, and you." Natsu asked.

"And me Natsu." Evergreen said with a smirk.

"Alright then I'm all fired up for this competition. So when do we start?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"The Thundergod Invitational Tournament starts tomorrow at 10:00 am in the morning. That way we have all day to prepare our game plans and put together a strategy." Laxus said and the guys nodded before each of them headed off to prepare for tomorrow's action.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to prepare for the competition too?" Mirajane asked the blonde sage.

"Well I'm not really a part of Fairy Tail am I, so I don't think I can compete now can I." Naruto answered.

"Well considering how Master Makarov and everyone here in the guild basically have adopted you into Fairy Tail, I'd say that you're about as much a Fairy Tail member as anyone else, guild mark or not." Lucy responded.

"I totally agree, not to mention you basically have the same kind of heart as everyone here in Fairy Tail so in my eyes, that's good enough for all of us." Erza said and Naruto smiled and nodded before he got up and went off to prepare for tomorrow's competition.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Naruto was currently walking through Magnolia searching for his first opponent. The competition began just a few minutes ago and now the men of Fairy Tail were scattered throughout the city and the Thundergod Invitational Tournament had begun.

The last thing the guys were told was that there would be a little surprise in store for them when two opponents would be within close proximity of each other for a battle. Naruto wondered what the surprise was, but soon he got his answer.

When he turned a corner on a street in Magnolia, all of a sudden the environment began to change. Now Naruto stood in the middle of a Roman Colosseum located by the waters of a great lake and there sitting on the emperor's throne of the arena was Elfman Strauss.

"So you're my first opponent, well I wasn't hoping to face you this soon, but at the same it would be great if I could be the one to take out arguably the biggest threat in the competition."

"Maybe if I take you out, it'll make Evergreen sit up and take notice that I'm the real deal." Elfman eagerly said as he leaped down from the throne into the arena to face Naruto.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you Elfman, but I don't intend on losing this competition, especially not on the very first battle. So I'm afraid that you're going down." Naruto said as he dropped his red and black flamed haori and prepared for battle.

"Well then, let's see what you've got." Elfman as he prepared to fight.

"_**Confrontation" (Lakeside Colosseum theme)**__ From Soul Calibur II & III OST begins playing_

"_**Best Soul: Weretiger."**_ Elfman shouted before transforming into a towering, anthropomorphous tiger and charging at Naruto with enhanced speed. Naruto immediately slipped into _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ and formed two _**Truth-Seeking Balls**_ into two great zweihanders in each hand before going on the offensive.

Naruto swung both swords in an attempt to stop Elfman, but Elfman quickly jumped into the air to avoid the slashes before attempting to slash at Naruto in a downwards crossing motion, but Naruto brought both swords up to block the attacks before attempting a rising jump kick that Elfman evaded before attempting a kick of his own which Naruto also evaded.

"_It looks like this form of his increases his speed and agility. Looks like I'll have to slow him down first if I'm gonna stop him."_ Naruto thought to himself as he launched his Chakra Chains at Elfman in an attempt to slow him down and the chains caught Elfman.

But just when it looked like he had Elfman where he wanted him he transformed again into his _**Beast Soul: Lizardman**_ and broke his chains.

"_Damn it, now his defensive power has been raised, now what do I do…wait, that's it."_ Naruto thought before activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (which looked like chains linking together) and unsheathing his father's Sword of Takemikazuchi and going on the attack.

"_**Mizu Tatsumaki!"**__ (Tornado of Water)_ Naruto shouted as he created a powerful vortex of water around Naruto trapping the Beast Take Over mage before commencing step two of his plan.

"_**Raizo: Ikazuchi no Utage!" **__(Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning)_ Naruto shouted before he slammed the Takemikazuchi into the ground sending several thunderbolts ripping through the ground before merging with the vortex to shock the hell out of Elfman.

Naruto heard a beastly cry of pain just before the lightning-water vortex dispelled and Elfman, now back in his normal state collapsed in a beaten heap. Naruto sheathed his father's sword and quickly ran over to Elfman before activating his unique orange Rinnegan and healing Elfman.

"Elfman are you alright?" Naruto asked out of concern, hoping he hadn't overdone it with his attacks.

"Of course I'm alright, I am a man after all." Elfman said as he sat up and shook Naruto's hand as he congratulated the blonde Sage for winning just before the surroundings reverted back to normal.

"So this must be the surprise that Makarov was talking about." Naruto said.

"I guess so, there must be a spell on the city that transforms the area into another dimension for a battle whenever two opponents get close, and it changes back to normal once the fight is over." Elfman deduced.

"Looks like it." Naruto said unaware that their battle had been seen by the ladies of Fairy Tail back at the guild hall as well as the other people in Magnolia and even around Fiore. Many people were surprised to see that Naruto was aligned with Fairy Tail.

"Well that was impressive, looks like that strength of his really isn't just a myth." Cana said.

"I'll say, but this is just the beginning for Naruto, let's see how he fares against some of the tougher mages in the guild." Erza said as they watched Naruto run through the town looking for his next opponent.

He didn't have to wait long as the surroundings soon changed once again, this time morphing into a peaceful ancient citadel fortress. And leaning against the wall of the fortress was Gajeel.

"Gihihi, I was wondering when the two of us would cross paths. Gotta say, I'm really looking forward to seeing just how tough you really are." Gajeel said as he activated his _**Iron Dragon Scales**_ covering his body with steel scales.

"Well then show me what you've got Gajeel." Naruto said as he once again activated his _**Tailed Beast Mode**_.

"_**Sleepless- An Untamed Beast" (Ancient Citadel: Peacetime theme)**__ from Soul Calibur V OST begins playing_

"Let's dance Namikaze." Gajeel said as he went on the attack using his _**Iron Dragon's Club**_ on Naruto, transforming his arm into a steel club and elongating it sending it launching at Naruto who countered by forming one of his _**Truth-Seeking Balls**_ into a spearstaff which he used to block Gajeel's attack before launching the spearstaff at Gajeel.

Gajeel used his _**Iron Dragon's Sword**_ to transform his arms into large jagged steel swords that also acted as chainsaw blades to cut through the spearstaff before lunging at Naruto. Acting quickly, Naruto drew the Takemikazuchi and he began a fierce swordfight with Gajeel.

"_**Raiton: Raiga!"**__ (Lightning Release: Lightning Fang) _Narutoshouted before using his father's sword to send bolts of lightning to electrocute the living lightning rod in the metalized Gajeel, who quickly and wisely moved out of the way before deciding it was time to use his trump card.

"_**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" **_Gajeel said before merging Rouge's shadows with his Iron Dragon Slayer magic, which in effect negated his vulnerability to lightning.

"It's over Namikaze, now take this." Gajeel said as he prepared to end this battle using his strongest attack in this form.

"_**Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!"**_ Gajeel roared before he quickly gathered and released a powerful, destructive blast of shadows and iron shards at Naruto who quickly raised his hands forward and activated his Rinnegan.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_ Naruto shouted before blasting away Gajeel attack and knocking Gajeel into the air with the whiplash of his attack.

"No, how can this be? No one's ever been able to block my Iron Shadow attacks!" Gajeel wondered in disbelief before he saw Naruto coming at him and before he could react, Naruto slammed a _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ into Gajeel's abdomen in midair, causing him to revert back to normal before he fell to earth unconscious.

"You were right Gajeel, it is over. But I'm afraid it's over for you." Naruto said before the field reverted to normal and he healed Gajeel before the two of them parted, but not before Gajeel warned Naruto that he better not lose after beating him the way he did.

After parting with Gajeel Naruto traveled throughout the town for about ten more minutes before he found his next opponent. Now the field he was battling on resembled a manmade shrine in the epicenter of a desolated cave. In the center of the shrine was a statue holding a bo staff. And sitting in front of the shrine was Gray Fullbuster.

"So you finally showed up, I was wondering when I'd catch up to you. Hate to break it to you Naruto, but this is as far as you'll be going." Gray said as he stood up and faced Naruto.

"I wouldn't be so sure Gray. You should never underestimate the strength of a Sage of Six Paths. Let me show you, just how powerful I can be." Naruto said as he once more activated his Tailed Beast Mode.

"Sorry, but you are no match for me." Gray said as he took of his jacket and pounded his fists together ready for a fight.

"_**Samsara- The Wheel of Eternity" (Penitentiary of Destiny theme)**__ from Soul Calibur V OST begins playing_

"_**Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"**_ Gray said as he created a massive great-sword made out of ice and went on the attack. In retaliation Naruto quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as he prepared to use one of the Sharingan'**s** signature moves.

"_**Susanoo."**_ Naruto calmly said as his unique Susanoo (which took on the form of a demonic knight with spikes on his shoulders and hips and a spiked horn on its head, as well as a demonic mouth in the center of his armor, a giant claw on his right hand and a gothic zwiehander in its left) blocked Gray's sword with his claw before swinging his Susanoo sword at Gray.

Gray managed to just barely dodge it before quickly activating his _**Ice-Make: Ice Geyser**_ to freeze the ground below his feet and raise himself up several feet off the ground before preparing for another attack.

"_**Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!"**_ Gray shouted as he launched an icy arrow at Naruto and after the shot, the arrow's speed increased with gravity and air pressure making it even deadlier.

"_**Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!"**_ Gray shouted before creating a large number of big _**Ice Swords**_ which he sent launching at Naruto along with his _**Super Freeze Arrow**_. Naruto calmly sighed before focusing his Eternal Sharingan on the projectiles coming his way.

"_**Amaterasu: Flame Warping Fire!"**_ Naruto said before manipulating flames of Amaterasu to cover the ribs of Susanoo surrounding him with a shield of black fire which burned all of Gray's attacks before they could even touch him.

Gray was hesitant for a second after seeing his attacks brushed off like they were nothing, but he quickly regained composure as he activated his newly-acuired _**Ice Devil Slayer**_ magic he had received from his father before preparing to go for his ultimate attack thinking if this didn't work, he was screwed.

"_**Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"**_ Gray shouted as he covered his right fist with his left palm and separated them, creating an ethereal sword between his two hands that he used to deliver a swift cut to Naruto's Susanoo while encasing him in ice.

Gray smirked triumphantly but that smirk quickly turned into a look of shock as Naruto, now in his _**Six-Paths Sage Technique**_ burst from the frozen Susanoo as he flew at Gray ready to strike with a technique he had inherited from Madara after acquiring his Eternal Sharingan.

"_**Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch!"**_ Naruto shouted as he combined elements of Senjutsu, Lighning Release and Yin Release, before launching streams of lightning from his hands that forked out and surrounded Gray before shocking Gray into submission.

"Oh wow, Gray-Sama's been defeated as well." Juvia said in surprise as she and the other ladies of Fairy Tail watched as Naruto approached the unconscious Gray and he healed him before the two of them shook hands and parted.

"Yeah, but it's only going to get tougher from here for Naruto. Especially since there are still three other guys left in the competition." Wendy said.

"I'll say. Freed, Laxus and Natsu, I wonder who he's going to run into next." Lucy said as they watched as the area around Naruto began to change again as he ran through the city.

"Looks like were about to get our answer." Mirajane said as they prepared to watch Naruto's next battle.

This time the battlefield for Naruto's battle was a rocky area surrounded by lava set outside an eerie tower with dark clouds lurking over the area and lava cracks on the ground. Standing at the gate of the tower was Laxus.

"So, you finally made it. I'm impressed that you made it this far, not bad at all. However there's only room at the top for one dominant man. And I intend for that to be me Namikaze."

"I'm winning this competition and Evergreen. And you can bet your ass on that." Laxus said as he dropped his coat and removed his sound pod.

"Well I've come too far to turn back now, let's go Laxus." Naruto said as he activated his _**Six-Paths Sage Technique**_ ready for a fight.

"_**Gigantesque" (Tower of Rememberance- Ancient Gate theme)**__ from Soul Calibur IV OST begins playing_

"Come and get me Namikaze." Laxus said as he activated his _**Lightning Body**_ spell to materialize his body into lightning before charging at Naruto and the two of them began a high-speed hand-to-hand melee with the two powerhouses matching each other move for move.

"_**Lightning Eruption!"**_ Laxus shouted before blasting Naruto into the air with a powerful blast of Lightning Magic. Naruto quickly recovered in midair before preparing to use one of his signature Jinchuuriki techniques that he could use since he had portions of all of the Tailed Beasts within him.

"_**Futon: Renkudan!**_" _(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_ Naruto shouted as, drawing on Shukaku's power he took a deep breath before pounding his stomach releasing a highly compressed ball of air at Laxus who quickly zipped out of the way before preparing for another attack.

"_**Lightning Storm!"**_ Laxus shouted as he placed his hands before him, with his hands a few inches away from one another and his palms wide open. He then generated a sphere of Lightning Magic which sent out lightning bolts in various sizes in an unpredictable pattern.

Naruto, seeing the unpredictability in the lightning's patterns and knowing that it would be near impossible to dodge them, decided to do the next best thing and cut them down to size. He quickly activated his Eternal Sharingan and drew his mother's sword: Ugetsu Kageuchi and after channeling his Wind and Sage Chakra into the weapon began cutting through the lightning bolts.

"So you're using Wind Chakra to cut through my lightning. Alright then, let's see how well you can cut through this." Laxus said as he activated his Dragon Slayer Magic and began to prepare for his ultimate attack, deciding this battle had gone on long enough, knowing he still needed his strength for a fight against Natsu.

"_**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**_ roared Laxus as he raised both his hands into the air creating electricity between his facing palms that was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear of lightning which he proceeded to hurl at Naruto who decided it was time to end this as he prepared his signature technique.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_ _(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)_ Naruto roared as he created a _Wind Release: Rasengan_ before manipulating it into a large fuma shuriken that he launched at Laxus. The Rasenshuriken went tearing through Laxus's attack before colliding with Laxus in an explosion of wind energy.

Laxus screamed in pain before the explosion of wind dispersed as he collapsed in a broken heap to the ground, beaten and battered. Naruto went to heal Laxus with his Rinnegan powers before he helped Laxus stand up.

"That was quite a battle Namikaze, you really are every bit as powerful as advertised." Laxus said as he shook Naruto's hand in a show of respect.

"Thanks Laxus. I gotta say you really pushed me there, if this battle was tough, I can only imagine how tough my next fight will be." Naruto said.

"One thing is for sure, you'd better be ready for the fight of your life. He'll be waiting for you at Kardia Cathedral, you better get going." Laxus said and Naruto nodded as he began making his way toward the cathedral as the ladies of Fairy Tail watched on.

"Well girls, it all comes down to this, it's down to Natsu and Naruto." Mirajane said in anticipation of the epic battle they were about to see.

"Yeah, talk about a true dream match. With both of these guys "never say die" attitudes, I've got a feeling that this one is going to be physical." Erza said as they watched Naruto enter Kardia Cathedral and come face-to-face with Natsu.

"So you finally made it, I gotta say, I'm impressed that you made it this far. I honestly didn't expect this kinda power from you, but I ain't come all this way, just to lose here." Natsu said as he immediately activated his _**Dragon Force Mode**_.

"Alright then, let's settle this once and for all, Salamander." Naruto said as he once more activated his _**Six-Paths Sage Technique**_ for the final battle.

"_**Forsaken Sanctuary" (Lost Cathedral theme)**__ from Soul Calibur III OST begins playing_

Both men charged at each other before beginning a high-powered melee with Naruto using his signature _**Frog Kata**_ style and Natsu matching it with his own martial arts combined with his _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist **_and _**Fire Dragon's Claw**_.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ shouted Natsu before firing a Dragon Mode enhanced version of his signature _Dragon's Roar_ at Naruto.

"_**Tailed Beast Ball!"**_ Naruto shouted before he launched a concentrated beam of positive black chakra and negative white chakra at Natsu which collided with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar and exploded causing a giant smokescreen.

Natsu then tried to get the drop on Naruto by charging him with his _**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**_, but instead he ended up running right into a Kurama-powered _**Rasenshuriken**_.

"That was a big mistake, I saw you coming." Naruto said as he flashed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. But despite taking a direct hit from one of Naruto's signature moves, Natsu was soon right back on his feet.

"So you're still standing, that's impressive." Naruto said.

"I can take anything you can dish out. I'm all fired up now, so let me see what you've got Namikaze!" Natsu said as charged Naruto and prepared to unleash one of his most powerful maneuvers.

"_**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"**_ Natsu yelled before engulfing his hands in powerful flames and rapidly punching at Naruto, creating an explosion with each attack. Naruto managed to parry each of Natsu's attack thanks to his inhuman speed and the seeing power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_**Tailed Beast Shockwave!"**_ Naruto shouted as he knocked Natsu back with a powerful shockwave generated from a loud roar. Natsu was launched into the air and Naruto leaped after him determined to end this fight.

Natsu however, had other ideas as he blasted Naruto back with a _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_ that sent the blonde Sage of Six Paths flying into a wall of the cathedral. Natsu, sensing he had Naruto on the ropes went on the attack once more as he attempted another _**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**_!

But Naruto blocked it with his _**Tailed Beast Arms**_ before blasting Natsu with a second Kurama-powered _**Rasenshuriken**_.

"I tried to tell you, there's nothing and no attack that I can't endure. Stay down Natsu, this fight is over." Naruto said as he calmly closed his eyes and began to walk away.

"_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"**_ Naruto heard Natsu shout and his eyes snapped open and he turned around, but before he could react, he was hit with a highly-destructive vortex of lightning and flame magic.

Naruto collapsed from the attack and Natsu, believing he had won went up to the fallen Naruto and looked over his fallen carcass.

Just when Natsu was about to turn and leave, Naruto sat up like an undead zombie startling Natsu and Natsu quickly tried to attack Naruto before he was throttled with one hand by Naruto and lifted up into the air and slammed back down, in effect preforming a choke slam on Natsu dropping him hard on his back and the back of his head.

"Stay down Natsu, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said, but the defiant Natsu crawled towards Naruto and used Naruto to pull himself back up to his feet. He then did something that both shocked and angered Naruto, he flipped Naruto off before slapping him in the face.

"Why the hell did Natsu do that?!" Lucy said in shock as she and her guild mates watched Natsu and Naruto's explosive battle.

"Well I think that Natsu's saying: "If I'm gonna go out, I'm going out defiant." Mirajane said as they watched Naruto look at Natsu with an enraged look in his eyes before creating a third Kurama-powered _**Rasenshuriken**_ and slamming it into Natsu's gut, taking all the wind out of him and knocking him unconscious causing the entire guild to fall into silence.

"Natsu just…..lost." Wendy said in absolute disbelief.

"It….looks like it, Naruto wins the Thundergod Invitational Tournament." Erza said.

"Well he may have won but I'll give Natsu a hell of a lot of credit, to be able to take not one, two, but three _**Rasenshuriken **_in order to be put down in damn impressive." Laxus said.

"That's true Laxus, Natsu has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. A couple of moves here or there, and Natsu would have won that match." Gray said.

"It could have gone either way, but at the end of the day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the one standing tall." Erza said as they watched Naruto standing triumphantly.

"_Perfect, everything went just as planned. Now I've just got to close the deal."_ Evergreen thought to herself with a smirk on her face as she planned to show Naruto just how good her "services" really were.

_**~The next day after the Fantasia Parade~**_

Naruto had just gotten back from the Fantasia Parade and was now at Evergreen's apartment room in Fairy Hills after being invited back to her home after the two of them had ridden and performed in the Fantasia Parade together as Mr. and Ms. Fairy Tail. Currently he was admiring himself and the costume he wore in the parade in the mirror.

His costume was an orange long-sleeved kimono shirt and a black hakama with orange flames. He also wore as a red haori with black flames and the kanji for "Sixth Hokage" written in gold. Around his neck was a necklace similar to the one Tsunade gave him and his father's sword was on his back.

"Is it my eyes when you look at me, they are so gorgeous they'll set you free. Could it be my walk, or just my stare that makes you freeze when I am here?"

"Super good looking, every hair in place, everyone loves this gorgeous face. You can't deny my beauty shot, I'm everything that you are not." Naruto sang to himself as he admired his stylish look in the mirror.

He then heard someone grinning behind him and he turned around and blushed in both embarrassment and amazement as he saw Evergreen standing behind him. Evergreen wore a conservative, yet revealing purple high-collared bodysuit accented with white and gold, with two long purple sleeves, a golden clawed gauntlet, and high-heeled thigh high boots and a gold coat.

"Well now this is a surprise. I never would have taken you for being the narcissistic type Naruto-kun." Evergreen said with a smirk as she hung up her coat before she walked toward Naruto with a slight sway in her hips.

"Far from it Evergreen, I mean I do care about my appearance, but not so much that I come off as a whiny pretty boy." Naruto said and Evergreen grinned at him.

"Good to hear, you really are perfect in every way. It's one of the many reasons I chose to offered up my services to the winner of that tournament between you and the guys." Evergreen said.

"What do you mean Evergreen?" Naruto asked lovely fairy lady.

"Naruto-kun, I had every bit of confidence that you would be able to win the tournament. That's why I made the offer to put myself up for grabs to the winner."

"Because no one else in the guild has the strength and skill, and I might add the naturally attracting charisma you have." Evergreen purred at Naruto, making the blonde Sage blush.

"But I don't understand why you made that bet knowing you would win. Why would you offer yourself up knowing who was going to come out on top." The clueless Naruto asked and Evergreen rolled her eyes at his cluelessness.

"You don't get it Naruto-kun?" Evergreen said as she slowly backed him up to the wall of her living room. Naruto blushed again and just shook his head as he tried not to look at her ample cleavage that was pressed against his chest.

"Well then, get this Naruto-kun." Evergreen said as she framed Naruto's face with one hand and kissed him while stroking his cock through his hakama pants greatly shocking the blonde Sage.

Naruto looked into Evergeen's eyes as she kissed him and by looking into her eyes, he could see the love smoldering in her eyes and now understanding her feelings and realizing what she had in mind, Naruto wrapped his arms around Evergreen and returned the kiss.

Naruto and Evergreen moaned in bliss as he wrapped his hands around Evergreen's curvy hips as he kissed the brunette while their tongues instantly met and savagely drenched one another with their warm saliva. Evergreen moaned in the kiss as Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and she softly rubbed either side of his face.

The pair held each other close and moaned as their tongues locked and lashed together while they embraced. She locked eyes with the blonde and pressed her ample bosom against his chest. Naruto moaned as his tongue rubbed against Evergreen's and they both kicked off their shoes before she started backing him into the bedroom before kicking the door shut and locking it.

Once they were securely locked away in her bedroom, Evergreen embraced Naruto again before starting to lustfully lick his neck. Naruto moaned as she licked at his neck and nibbled at it and he took the opportunity to undo the straps of her bodysuit before she wriggled her shoulders allowing it to fall off to leave her curvaceous, voluptuous figure exposed before him.

Evergreen smirked at his dumbfounded expression as she allowed him to drink in the sight of her heavenly body and worship her figure before she pushed him onto her bed before taking off his kimono shirt and stripping him of his hakama pants. Her smirk grew as she saw the tent formed in his boxers and not wasting any more time, she pulled off his boxers freeing his erection.

"Well, well, impressive Namikaze. I guess that great strength of yours truly does translate in other areas besides in battle." Evergreen said as she gripped his cock and began slowly stroking him and he moaned at her soft touch as she lightly brushed her palm against his balls.

Evergreen purred in delight at how strong and powerful his member felt as she pumped Naruto's erection and leaned close to his testicles before teasingly starting to lick on them. Chills of pleasure ran down Naruto's spine and his toes curled as she rubbed his tower while simultaneously stirring her tongue on his balls.

Evergreen grinned at the pleasured smile on his face and she slowly began blowing on his testicles as she hungrily eyes the head of his member. She began planting tender kisses against the tip and licked against it. Evergreen enjoyed the taste of Naruto's hardness before she decided to up the ante by smothering her breasts together on it.

Naruto gripped the bed tightly and he moaned loudly as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of her giant, pliable orbs of flesh imprisoning his cock and Evergreen smirked again as she rubbed her cleavage on it. The blonde held still for the time being as she kneaded and pressed her ample chest on his member and he smiled at the sheer softness of her breasts.

She smoothly licked the head of his member and her tongue targeted the exposed foreskin of it. She moaned at the salty, yet sweet taste of his manhood and licked it while Naruto began to thrust his hardness into her breasts. Evergreen watched as his hilt pumped upright through her ample mounds and she wiggled her tongue against the veins of his cock.

The New Sage of Six Path's manhood jerked up into Evergreen breasts and she licked it as it flew through her ample, jiggling mounds. Evergreen squeezed and massaged Naruto's throbbing manhood with her warm, soft breasts as he moaned at her paizuri action as he rocketed his erection into her bosom.

She then took things a step further as she placed her mouth on top of his member and twirled her tongue around his cock. Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure while his lover's tongue worked on his glory and coated the head with her warm saliva and he knew that with the combined feelings of her warm mouth and her soft breasts working on his cock he wouldn't last much longer.

His thoughts were proven accurate when he felt his erection twitch inside of her mouth and Evergreen, sensing that he was coming to a release opened her mouth and coolly blew on his foreskin. Naruto shivered at her cool breath blowing on his saliva-coated cock before Evergreen took it back into her mouth.

Naruto thrust his hilt into his lover's ample cleavage and warm mouth as she rubbed and kneaded her orbs together on his throbbing length while stirring her tongue against Naruto's erection. This continued until he felt his balls tightening and he gritted his teeth in pleasure as his limit had come.

The blonde's erection exploded inside of Evergreen's mouth and her eyes widened at how heavy the stream of semen was. Nonetheless, she accepted the load of semen that filled her mouth well enough to stick to the inside of her throat. She proceeded to swallow most of the thick substance before freeing her lover's hilt from her mouth and breasts before panting.

Naruto then watched as Evergreen kept him on his back and straddled his face, her womanhood hovering just above his mouth. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation as he immediately planted his fingers on her folds and began wriggling his fingers on her lower crevice. He rubbed his fingers on her folds and teasingly flicked Evergreen's clit with his tongue.

Evergreen smiled in satisfaction at Naruto's careful, yet pleasurable teasing of her womanhood as he spread her folds and licked his lips at the tasty walls of flesh. Naruto's index finger entered her body and began prodding away at her innards before Naruto began licking Evergreen's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she moaned at how arousing this was.

With lust overtaking her senses, Evergreen reached up and started to caress her ample breasts; trying to further raise her arousal. Naruto fingered Evergreen's warm, moist pussy and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds. He teasingly traced them before he eventually entered his tongue into her body and began vigorously attacking her walls with his tongue.

Evergreen whimpered at this as Naruto tasted her wetness and he savored her exquisite taste as his tongue wagged inside of her warmth. Naruto tongue was buried deep inside of Evergreen's tasty pussy and the brunette fairy lady writhed and squirmed in pleasure as his tongue slithered inside of her folds and the vibrations of his voice sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Naruto's fingers rubbed onto Evergreen's folds and her entire face was covered in a deep blush. His tongue licked deeply into Evergreen's insides and she squeezed her large breasts in a lustful response; giving him more wetness to taste. The blonde-haired sage greatly appreciated this and he continued swaying his tongue on Evergreen's hot and wet walls.

She soon began moaning louder and louder, and this alerted Naruto to her upcoming release. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Naruto smirked as he removed his tongue from Evergreen's pussy and slowly dragged his tongue across her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease her further.

Evergreen whimpered at this and her whimpers turned into full-fledged screams of lust as Naruto's tongue re-entered her body and wildly and savagely wagged inside of Evergreen's pussy until she finally came. Evergreen's inner fluids came washing down onto his tongue and she moaned loudly at this as Naruto hungrily licked up her fluids and marveled at the sweet taste.

"Well, shall we begin?" Evergreen said as she rose from Naruto's face and straddled his lap and she sat in front of his erection. Evergreen nodded at Naruto before lifting herself above his member and with Naruto's help, she brought herself down onto his cock and snapped her hymen apart in the process.

She closed her eyes and moaned loudly before Naruto gripped her waist as he began to pump his cock into her walls. The buxom brunette started to roll her hips in correspondence with Naruto's thrusts and her large breasts began to heave. Evergreen blushed heavily as she rode Naruto's pummeling length and he cupped her heaving breasts.

Naruto slammed his cock into Evergreen's walls and squeezed her mounds. Her tight innards grinded Naruto's manhood as he pounded into her core and teased her breasts. He noticed Evergreen's blushing face and he looked into her eyes and they shimmered brightly with lust. Naruto smiled at this as Evergreen placed herself on all fours and pressed her lips on his.

Cerulean eyes looked into brown ones as the pair kissed and Evergreen's ample breasts bobbed just over Naruto's chest. Naruto held onto Evergreen's plump ass as it repeatedly smacked on his lap from his powerful thrusts and they moaned into each other's mouths. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as Evergreen's hips wiggled to grind Naruto's raging member.

Naruto and Evergreen's tongues rubbed against one another as they kissed and the latter placed her hands on his shoulders. Naruto held onto Evergreen's ass as he crashed his cock into her body and she moaned into his mouth. She worked her hips together on his swollen tower and held onto his shoulders for extra support.

Soon, Naruto broke the kiss with Evergreen and lustfully licked her cheek. She only moaned at this as she sat back up and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. Evergreen rode Naruto's cock as it shot upright into her walls and the lust she felt for him only made her grow tighter on him with each thrust.

Naruto cupped Evergreen's large breasts once again and began fondling them as they jiggled endlessly. Her core was wildly slammed into by Naruto's erection and she wiggled her hips each time he did so. Naruto sat up and pressed Evergreen's breasts together. He then pressed his lips on the mounds and began to suckle her tits.

Jolts of pleasure ripped through Evergreen's body at this new sensation and she continued to moan as Naruto worked his lips on the pink bud and flicked it with his tongue. Evergreen ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and held his face against her heaving, ample breasts. He didn't mind as he gently bit into the mounds and moved his sharp canines on them.

Naruto's swollen cock charged upright into Evergreen's tight crevices and hit her womanhood deeply. Her wetness increased as Naruto toyed with her breasts and fondled them. He worked his jaws on them and tenderly sank his teeth into the bouncing orbs of flesh. Evergreen's hips worked together to grind Naruto's never-ending pummels as he sent it up into her body.

The voluptuous woman's whole face was red with lust as Naruto's manhood rocketed into her body and his manhood vibrated inside of her; signaling to her that he was about to come inside of her very soon. With the way he was pounding into her, she could tell she was nearing her own release and continued to work her womanhood on his cock.

Her beliefs were confirmed not long afterwards when her womanhood coiled around Naruto's length and squeezed it enough for him to come as well. His seed filled up her womb to the brim and Evergreen's eyes glistened over in ecstasy as she collapsed on top of Naruto. Naruto brought her face up to his and tenderly kissed his beloved woman as she affectionately stroked her cheek.

"Impressive, you continue to surprise me Naruto-kun." Evergreen said with a smile.

"That's what I do best, I'm very much in the business of surprising people." Naruto said and Evergreen smirked at his statement.

"Well now it's your turn to be surprised." Evergreen said as she pulled Naruto to his feet and kissed him once again.

Naruto smiled perversely as he wrapped his arms around Evergreen's waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist before sliding herself down onto his cock taking it back into her body before he began to trust once more as he held her by her lower back.

Evergreen perky orbs heaved while she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as his erection shot into her walls and rubbed her warm, slimy innards. Evergreen kept her legs wrapped around Naruto as he held onto her and her breasts floundered against his chest as his steely erection slammed into her pussy she bucked her hips.

Naruto panted as he pummeled his hardness into Evergreen's womanhood and she smiled as he finally cupped her orbs once more. He held them up and kissed Evergreen's breasts and this only served to make her warmth tighter on his swollen pride. Naruto smiled at this as he started licking her tits while pumping his erection into her warmth and he massaged them.

Evergreen moaned as her hard tits were massaged and licked at by the blonde sage while she thrust her wetness onto his cock. He rubbed her orbs together while circling her buds with his thumbs while he kissed her and her dark brown eyes looked into his celestial blue ones and their eyes reflected the love and lust they felt for each other.

Naruto squeezed and caressed Evergreen's mounds as he rocketed his cock against her walls. Both their moans were dripping with lust as their hips worked in sync while his erection plummeted into her womanhood while she held onto him as dearly as she could. They licked the insides of each other's mouths as they closed their eyes and the blonde gripped her hard tits.

Evergreen mewled at this while Naruto banged his growth against her heavily aroused walls and her toes cringed from his mighty impacts that banged against her womb with each thrust. He fueled his cock up into her walls and fondled her breasts before separating lips to light bite into her right mound making her whimper at the pleasure this brought her.

Evergreen blushed and her face carried a truly lustful expression as she knew that with the vibrating Naruto's manhood was doing, it wouldn't be long before it came and thanks to his groping and his merciless pounding, she knew it wouldn't be any longer for her as well. Nonetheless, the two continued working sweating forms together to pleasure one another.

Naruto surged his member into Evergreen walls and as he pounded his cannon into her wet folds, he felt his balls growing tighter and he gritted his teeth as she began licking his neck. He groaned as her tongue lathered against his neck before she started grazing her teeth on him before shivering in pleasure as her wetness slid down his cock.

Naruto caressed Evergreen's jiggling breast as he thundered his hardness into her tunnels and he squeezed her plump ass. She moaned as she nibbled on the clone's neck before she formed a hickey and licked at his throat just before her womanhood wrapped around his length just before it spewed his hot semen into her body.

Evergreen's eyes nearly threatened to roll out of her skull as she smiled in ecstasy at Naruto and he sat down on to allow her to lift herself off his cock before resting on the bed panting as she caught her breath before the two of them were going at it once again, this time Evergreen holding onto the bed as Naruto held onto her hips and thrust into her pussy from behind.

Evergreen held onto the bed as tight as possible and her arms wobbled in pleasure while Naruto sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Evergreen's huge breasts heaved back and forth with Naruto's hammering thrusts being the main cause as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

Both lovers panted as their hips worked against each while Naruto held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that milked him with each thrust. Naruto groaned while Evergreen's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The blonde male let go of the brunnete's hips and cupped her ample breasts to knead them as they jiggled.

Evergreen moaned as her breasts were groped while her lover's cock jetted deeply into her warm walls of flesh. Naruto rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Evergreen reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest. Evergreen turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his again and he returned the kiss.

Cerulean eyes locked with chocolate ones while Evergreen trailed her finger under his chin and he smiled as he thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Evergreen's womanhood while she somehow still managed to pit her hips against his despite his unnatural speed and his inhuman stamina.

The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Evergreen's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds. Evergreen moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier.

Evergreen began assisting Naruto in kneading her heaving tits together as Naruto pounded into her fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Her inner tunnels grinded Naruto's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Naruto and his lover groping her breasts together.

Evergreen's entire face went red as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Naruto and Evergreen gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did.

The blonde sage licked Evergreen's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Naruto with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Evergreen's womanhood constricted around Naruto's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into her womb.

The two panted as Naruto released Evergreen's breasts, letting her fall onto the bed. Naruto lay down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. Evergreen looked up at Naruto and smiled at him before sitting up to give him a quick hiss on the lips before she pulled the covers over them and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

_**~Years Later~**_

Naruto sat at the Hokage's desk filling out paperwork and so far everything was going smoothly today. But things were about to go to hell and a hand basket in a heartbeat.

"NARUTO!" he heard someone say before Sakura busted open his door and stormed into his office with an absolute livid look on her face.

"And just when I was getting used to my door being treated like a door. What is it Sakura." Naruto asked the impulsive rosette.

"Naruto, have you seen what those two little delinquents of yours have done to my doctor's office!" Sakura fumed.

"First of all Sakura, those two delinquents are my kids. And second no, I haven't seen what Minato and Kaguya have done." Naruto said.

"Then why don't you take a look!" Sakura yelled as she slammed a couple of pictures on his desk. Naruto picked them up and looked to see that Sakura's office had been tagged up with pink spray paint in the shape of the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

"Hm, doesn't look too bad to me, if anything I'd say that they were just trying to help you decorate Sakura." Naruto indifferently said.

"ARE YOU BLIND?! Those two little runts of yours tagged up my entire office with pink spray paint for Kami's sake!" Sakura raged.

"Well personally, I'd say that color goes well with your hair Sakura." Naruto said and Sakura growled in anger.

"NARUTO, YOU JACKASS!" Sakura screamed as she attempted to punch him in the face, but just before her fist reached him, Naruto's eyes glowed and Sakura was immediately turned to stone.

"Well that was too easy, wouldn't you agree Naruto-kun." Naruto said before she transformed in a shroud of smoke into Evergreen Namikaze just as the real Naruto came out of hiding in the shadows.

"I'll say, Sakura fell for it hook, line and sucker." Naruto said just as his two children came out of hiding as well. Minato was an exact mirror image of his father, while Kaguya's looks favored her mother except for the violet eyes reminiscent of Naruto's mom Kushina.

"That was so awesome dad, I can't believe she actually fell for it." Kaguya said.

"Yep, but there's still one thing left we have to do. Minato, would you care to do the honors." Naruto said as he handed a bottle of orange spray paint to his son, who proceeded to tag Sakura's petrified back with the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

"Never, mess with an Uzumaki, harpy lady." Minato said referring to Sakura by his personal nickname for her.

"Come on everyone, it's time for dinner." Evergreen said as Minato and Kaguya followed their mother out of the office.

"Well you know what they say Sakura: "Payback's a bitch, but then again so are you." Naruto said as he walked out of the office to catch up with his wife and children.

* * *

><p>ROFLMFAO, how about Naruto finally getting a little payback on Sakura for all the abuse he suffered as a kid from her. I've gotta say as far as overall laugh factor, this may be the most hilarious epilogue I've ever written in a lemon before.<p>

I'm sorry for posting this so late in the month, but school has been a real killer for me as of late. They're working us harder than greyhound dogs in Alaska (_**Balto**_ reference there). But I've gotta say after seeing the finished product I think it was well worth the wait.

I decided to base the plotline of this story around one of my favorite arcs of the _**Fairy Tail**_ anime, the _**Fantasia/Fighting Festival Arc**_, and while this takes place after the _**Tartaros**_ arc, there are still many similarities I drew upon for this story.

BTW, for anyone who has never seen this arc of the anime (shame on you) all I can say is Google or Bing the hell out of it. It is pound-for-pound the one of the best arcs of _**Fairy Tail**_ pre-_**Tenrou Island Arc**_.

I also hope that everyone enjoyed all of the tributes to one of my all-time favorite video game franchises _**Soul Calibur**_ in this story. In case you missed any, here's the list of all the tributes used in this story:

Elfman's line: "Let's see what you've got." was a signature line of series veteran Rock.

Gray's line: "Sorry, but you are no match for me." was a pre-match quote of Kilik in _**Soul Calibur V**_.

Natsu's pre-fight line against Naruto was also a pre-fight line of Zasalamel in _**Soul Calibur III**_.

Naruto pre-match line to Natsu was taken from Siegfried's pre-match quote to Nightmare in _**Soul Calibur III**_ (Which is ironic since the VA for Naruto in my stories Crispin Freeman was the voice of Siegfried in _**SCIII**_).

Evergreen's outfit for the Fantasia Parade is series favorite Ivy's _**Soul Calibur V**_ Player 1 outfit.

The Stage for Naruto's battle with Elfman was Lakeside Colosseum from _**SCII and III**_. Naruto's fight vs Gajeel took place in the Ancient Citadel-Peacetime stage from _**SCV**_. Naruto's fight vs Gray took place in the Penitentiary of Destiny stage from _**SCV**_. And Naruto's fight vs Laxus took place in the Tower of Remembrance-Ancient Gate stage from _**SCIV**_.

Also Naruto's fight vs Natsu taking place in Kardia Cathedral was a nod to how the final battle between Siegfried and Nightmare took place in the Lost Cathedral stage from _**SCIII**_.

Oh BTW, if anyone was wondering about the song that Naruto was singing to himself in the mirror, yes it was _**NXT**_ Superstar Tyler Breeze's theme song. Once again, it just shows you how big of a wrestling fan I am.

Now the next part of this series gets interesting because this is where we start introducing Naruto to some of the ladies outside of _**Fairy Tail**_. And as previously voted by the fans, first up on the list will be the former leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory Ultear Milkovich.

Well so long for now and I'll try to get one more story in before the month ends if my schoolwork doesn't hold me up, so don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_

P.S. Did anyone catch the joke behind the name of the competition between the guys? If not, take the first letter of the three words _**T**_hundergod _**I**_nvitational _**T**_ournament and think about what you get (wink, wink).


End file.
